Delsin vs Cole
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: Who would win between the Conduit powerhouses known as Delsin Rowe and Cole MacGrath? Find out inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the Infamous series in any way shape of form and I am not making or attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction in any way shape of form.

* * *

Combatants Info:

Delsin Rowe.

Game: Infamous: Second Son.

Background: Delsin is of the Akomish and is a painter that uses the streets as a canvas and has had a few run ins with the law, his brother being sheriff. Rowe's life changed when a group of Conduits broke out of their transport when it crashed and when he went to help at the crash site he discovered he was a Conduit and one with the power of Power Absorption, the ability to absorb the power of any Conduit with prolonged physical contact. With his powers coming at the cost of his people being put on death row by torture at the hands of the brutal head of the Department of Unified Protection, or DUP for short, Brooke Augustine made Delsin swear to obtain her Concrete power and heal his injured tribe with it and to do this he left to Seattle with his brother Reggie. The city was under martial law by their arrival and was also the headquarters of Augustine and the DUP under the guise of using it to find the two remaining Conduit escapees hiding somewhere in the city. Originally starting out with his Smoke powers from the first escaped Conduit Hank Daughtry, Delsin would eventually gain Neon from another named Abigal 'Fetch' Walker, and later Video from the last escapee Eugene Sims. Delsin works together with his brother Reggie, Fetch, and Eugene to reach Augustine and absorb her power with Reggie sacrificing himself to save Delsin from capture, plummeting to his death at the DUP fortress off the shores of Seattle. Delsin soon reached Augustine and the two engaged in an all-out brawl with Delsin emerging victorious and Augustine letting him absorb her powers to learn her motivations in her actions as the head of the DUP. Delsin learns that Augustine had taken her extreme actions of locking up all Conduits in a prison called Curdon Cay because of her experience when she first gained her powers, how humans hunted her and the young girl she traveled with before the soldiers she worked with turned their guns on her when they finally reached the supposed safety of her platoon. Augustine founded the DUP in her desire to save Conduits from such things and asked Delsin to speak for her plan and the continuation of the DUP, even revealing she had planned the escape of Hank, Fetch, and Eugene to prevent the military from taking over the DUP's position. Even with this knowledge Delsin chose to continue the fight, finding her plan to imprison Conduits to keep them safe wrong and after a battle between the two of them and their Concrete powers Delsin managed to beat her and reveal her plan to the world. He promised to free the captured Conduits from Curdon Cay but only after he finished healing his tribe from Augustine's torture.

Strength: Delsin possesses the basic Conduit abilities of enhanced endurance and durability and showing rapid healing more than once and even without his abilities Delsin is a capable athlete due to his parkour skills and shows he is able to climb up nearly anything with his powers only helping him.

Going into his Conduit abilities Delsin has the ability Power Absorption, the ability to absorb a limitless number of powers with physical contact and with that ability comes a Telepathic Perception, showing him a brief overview of his victim's life and mostly seems to show how they gained their powers over anything else. With this ability Delsin has absorbed, as to date, four different powers with them being Smoke, Neon, Video, and Concrete with all but Concrete having a Karmic Bomb, a powerful ability that deals massive damage to large groups of enemies and not fit for a single target. With four powers it would seem like this would be an easy match but Delsin cannot change powers on a whim, he has to absorb a source to change powers and if he absorbs a new power he only has access to that power until it is developed sufficiently, either naturally, though this has never been observed, or through the use of several Core Relays which he can absorb, something no other Conduit has been seen able to do when they attempted to replicate it.

Weaknesses: Delsin does not handle water well, a reason isn't stated in game, he cannot switch powers whenever he chooses without absorbing the source of the power he wants to switch to, when Delsin first absorbs a new power he cannot switch to his other powers until he has sufficiently developed it.

Cole MacGrath.

Game: Infamous and Infamous 2.

Background Information: Cole started out as a bike messenger in Empire City until one day he moved a very specific package that changed his life. It was a device called the Ray Sphere, something that draws in the neuroelectricity of all those present and turns it into what is called Ray Sphere Energy. The device kills anything without something known as the Conduit Gene, a gene in the body that the energy activates and gives the bearer what can be best called superpowers which can range from control over a certain substance to telekinesis or even flight. But back to the topic at hand, Cole MacGrath's Conduit Gene is activated and with his position at the epicenter of the blast he gains an incredible amount of power and it is observed to completely decimate an entire bridge when Cole has no control over it. As Cole awakens he trains his abilities before facing down the three other Conduits who had taken control of Empire City in the chaos and the ensuring quarantine as a mysterious plague spread throughout the city. As he went Cole collected new abilities while gaining and losing friends and allies as he freed the three districts of the city while uncovering the plots of a group named the First Sons, the group that had developed the Ray Sphere and caused the blast that ruined the city and gave him his powers. He eventually confronted the group's head, a man named Kessler for the final time at the sight of the blast and learned a terrifying truth. Kessler was a future Cole MacGrath, one who had become so desperate he decided to use his powers to go on a one way trip back in time to prepare his past self for the fight he couldn't win. Cole learned of the Beast that day and he swore he would be ready for it when it finally arrived.

On the day of the Beast's arrival Cole was defeated and traveled to the city of New Marias to speak with a former First Sons scientist who had a way to defeat the Beast by a device he created called the Ray Field Inhibitor or RFI for short. Cole, his powers weakened by the Beast, wasn't able to fire off the RFI so instead set about absorbing the energy of Blast Cores, pieces of a Ray Sphere's core after its detonation, and gain enough power to use the RFI. While in New Marias Cole stops the plots there while preparing himself for an inevitable confrontation with the Beast and near the end discovered the RFI was a death sentence to Conduits while discovering the plague that had spread from Empire City was because of Ray Sphere Energy, something he released in the Empire City blast that was lethal and incurable without the RFI's activation. Making his decision Cole fired off the RFI and while killing many Conduits, himself included, he saved humanity from certain death by the Beast and the plague.

Strengths: Cole possesses two sets of powers, his first one included things such as the Lightning Bolt, Shock Grenade, Megawatt Hammer, Electromagnetic Shockwave, and his strongest ability of Lightning Storm while his second includes more varied versions of Grenades, Bolts, Rockets, and Blasts with each holding a different effect and varying levels of power with several Ionic Powers taking the place of his Lightning Storm ability. Later on in Infamous 2 Cole can also gain Cyrokinesis or Pyrokinesis abilities from his allies and because of this and the multiple outcomes this can cause as his powers are dependent on his Karma as well he, like Delsin, will have all the abilities displayed in game regardless of Karma level which can be called Neutral.

Weaknesses: Cole can electrocute himself to death in water, he cannot handle almost anything electric as his powers cannot be turned off so he will overload them. The same goes for guns as they are basically hand grenades when he holds them but he has used this weakness to destroy gun emplacements when it is called for.

Extra information: Both Cole and Delsin will be limited to one of each Ionic Power or Karmic Bomb with Delsin's heavy ammo at a set amount of seven for each of his abilities before having to absorb his current power source again to fire them again.

Setting: A DUP outpost in the center of Seattle with abundant sources of power for both combatants spread in and around it.

Ready?

Begin!

One Delsin Rowe grinned to himself at the several destroyed DUP APCs and at the fallen wrecks of a helicopter or two laying around him, Neon still leaking from his hands before he absorbed the smoke from a flaming APC as he walked past.

"Damn I'm good." Delsin spoke to himself before he felt electricity in the air and hastily backed away as a growing crackling sphere of electricity appeared in front of him.

Smoke covered his hands and he waited for whatever was happening to run its course and when the sphere exploded he dashed away as smoke, appearing half a dozen or so meters back as he spotted a figure crackling with electricity taking the sphere's place.

"Hey, Sparky, what do you think you're doing?" Delsin demanded and after a moment he was forced to roll out of the way of what was a bolt of electricity fired at him from the figure.

"Who are you?" the figure demanded as their body seemed to absorb the electricity running across it and it was channeled to his hands." Why did you bring me here?"

"Hey, maybe you should ask someone that before you shoot at them!" Delsin fired a few Smoke Shots forward at the figure who dodged them by rolling to the side and when they came up they were ready for a fight.

Cole may not have known what was happening but he decided being attack by a Conduit was enough reason to fight to kill so he fired a Graviton Blast towards Delsin who quickly used Smoke Dash to get out of the way of it before charging up a Cinder Blast even as Cole used a Radar Pulse to find a generator nearby and sprint over to it as he found his electricity running low but still managed to fire off a Lightning Hook to pull himself up to the generator and quickly drained it before Delsin had absorbed Video from a nearby satellite and fired a Video Torrent up at Cole and when the Conduit was ready to redirect it or at least hope to with an Electromagnetic Shockwave he found the ground beneath him caving in and with a curse he realized Delsin fired on the concrete beneath him and he found himself falling to the ground very quickly now. He used this to his advantage to Thunder Drop on the ground and be ready to fire off a Tripwire Rocket only to find Delsin gone, the Akomish using Shroud of Invisibility to vanish from Cole's sight.

High above him Delsin appeared on a higher level of the DUP concrete base and a hail of Bloodthirsty Blades shot down towards Cole who used a Frost Shield to block some before deciding to use a Shatter Blast to intercept the swords as he grabbed onto a cable attached to the larger satellite at the top of the base and using his powers he shot up to the top of it where he spotted the visible Delsin crouched above a fallen DUP soldier and absorbing something from him. Seconds later Delsin fired off a burst of his Concrete Shrapnel towards Cole while already moving to the next downed DUP agent with the airborne Cole throwing up a Polarity Wall to refill more of his reserves before using a Lightning Hook to reach Delsin and tackle him off the structure before he could reach the next DUP agent.

"God dammit!" Delsin found himself cursing as Cole used his Static Thrusters to move away from Delsin who recovered just as quickly as and used his Concrete Thrusters to boost himself into the air and he hit the city streets at a run, using Boulder Dash to get some distance between him and the mysterious Conduit he found himself facing.

"Well, I can't do that." Cole commented as he saw the rock that was his opponent race away." Really wish I could through."

After a moment Cole took a few steps back before sprinting forward and using Ice Launch coupled with his Static Thrusters to reach a high rooftop and from there follow the destructive trail Delsin left as he ran. It suddenly ended and Cole used a Radar Pulse in an attempt to find Delsin only to get nothing before a trail of light slammed into him and it was only a quick Alpha Blast that stopped him from being trapped as Delsin reformed from using Light Speed.

"Nice set of powers you've got there, mind if I take them?" Delsin asked with Neon filling his hands and Cole chuckled to himself as electricity covered his arms.

"You can go ahead and try kid." Cole answered before both Conduits attacked the other.

Cole fired a Magnum Bolt as Delsin fired a Neon Beam to intercept it and the two attacks exploded as they collided only for Delsin to already be moving forward with Light Speed and reforming right in front of Cole to tackle him off the rooftop and then used his Neon Thrusters to help him grab onto the side of the building and fired a Phosper Beam down towards the falling Cole who saw this and used a Lightning Hook to narrowly avoid the heavy attack and the car he used it on dragged him into the street where Delsin followed with Light Speed and fired down a few Neon Beams towards Cole who used a Frost Shield on them to no effect and took the full force of two of them while two others missed him. Cole hit a car on his way down and he hastily absorbed the electricity in it as Delsin decided to unleash the Neon Karmic Bomb to take down Cole and the shockwave stunned the Conduit long enough for Delsin to reform floating in the air above him.

"So, think you can handle this?" Delsin asked as Neon covered his hands even as Cole picked himself up and a second later Delsin began firing a storm of neon bolts directly at Cole who used a Kinetic Pulse to pick up the car he was leaning against and fling it up towards Delsin a moment before he began firing.

The Neon barrage caused the car to explode long before it reached Delsin but he ended the Karmic Bomb at that point as Cole drew the Amp from his back and attacked him as Delsin quickly had a neon sword in his hands as he channeled Neon through the chain on his wrist. The electrically charged Amp was able to meet the Neon charged Chain for a moment before Cole found it knocked out his hand and decided to cut his losses and use an Ice Launch before Delsin could swing at him again and ran across the rooftops after he pulled himself the rest of the distance with a Lightning Hook. Delsin followed after him with Light Speed and fired a Neon Beam towards Cole who dodged it and then the Stasis Bubble he threw behind it detonated and Cole found himself floating in the air as Delsin took aim and hit him with several Neon Beams followed by a Phosper Beam that sent him off the rooftops yet again and crashing onto the ground where he dragged himself to his feet after a moment.

"Damn this hurts." Cole muttered as he stumbled out the alley he found himself in and drained a nearby streetlight as Delsin hit the ground behind him and this time with Smoke instead of Neon, having drained it from a nearby chimney to switch powers.

"Ready to give up yet?" Delsin asked as Cole turned around and spotted the Amp nearby after a Radar Pulse.

"Not yet." Cole answered before he used Firebird Strike to shoot towards Delsin even as he used Smoke Dash to do the same.

Neither hit the other but Cole used the chance as he reformed first to fire a Nightmare Blast back towards Delsin to Delsin and then a Lightning Hook to pull the Amp to him where he charged it with electricity and this time succeeded in hitting Delsin with an electrical charged blow. The Conduit was only stunned for a moment, having taken harder hits from DUP agents and responded with a strike from his Smoke charged Chain which sent Cole stumbling back long enough for Delsin to blast the Conduit it with a charged Cinder Blast. Cole was on the ground now and Delsin decided not to take any chances and fired a Sulfur Bomb to choke Cole. He used Smoke Dash to move forward and was seconds away from getting a new power when Cole fired a Graviton Blast from the smoke cloud and Delsin found himself floating in the air for a moment as Cole sprinted down the alley and quickly climbed over a fence in his way to drain a lamp on the sidewalk and then another to recharge as Delsin landed on the other side of the fence a moment later and this time he had his Video power from draining a satellite dish on the wall above him.

"Alright Sparky, come here and let me absorb your powers." Delsin called out and Cole quickly had a plan.

He fired a Punch Blast that Delsin managed to narrowly avoid and rushed out to the street after Cole who sprinted down the street before using Ice Launch to gain distance from a rapidly gaining Delsin. When he landed he turned and was about to fire a Scythe Bolt only for Delsin to hit him first with a mass of Bloodthirsty Blades and the explosions sent Cole flying back as Delsin charged after him with the digital wings from Digital Surge. Cole hit the ground hard and slammed into a car to finally stop and he groaned, trying to remember how all of this happened. Delsin landed next to him at that point and pulled him up by his shirt with one hand as the other hovered over his chest.

"Bye Sparky." Delsin told him with a grin as he fired a Video Torrent straight into Cole's face and the Conduit flew out of his grip and further and further back as Delsin kept the attack up until his power was drained and using another Video Surge to quickly scale a building he absorbed more Video from a satellite and a quick use of his Digital Thrusters after shooting into the satellite had him floating in the air as Cole slowly climbed back to his feet.

The Conduit didn't hesitate as he quickly got his bearings after draining a car and spotting the hovering Delsin he focused and felt the familiar charge run through him before spinning and unleashing an Ionic Vortex that ripped up cars in its path as the floating Delsin cursed before desperately trying to get some distance between him and the vortex before he felt himself pulled into it and thrown into a building as the twister eventually broke down and, unluckily for him, a car was coming straight down towards him. Cole didn't give it a chance to hit through as a Hellfire Rocket slammed into it and detonated it under the salvo of fireballs and Delsin found himself dragging himself out of the rubble of the front of the building moments later as Cole kept his distance with electricity covering both hands.

"So, you want a fight, right Sparky?" Delsin asked with a grin as he stood on the top of the rubble as pixels surrounded his arm moments later." Let's do this!"

Pixels surged around him as Cole was shocked as they formed into a multitude of Angels and Demons before he quickly settled on killing Delsin at this point as he raised his arms into the air before bringing them down, unleashing Lightning Storm and it shot towards as Delsin unleashed the bombing run called Hellfire Swarm, the Angels and Demons shooting forward to meet the bolts of lightning head on. The two attacks ripped each other apart but couldn't get pass the other and it quickly became a fight of attrition.

Cole lost.

The Conduit felt himself run out of energy in a few moments and could do nothing as the Lightning Storm faded and the Angels and Demons of Hellfire Swarm slammed into the ground all around him, causing a massive explosion that sent him into the air where he spotted Delsin already hovering and unleashing Video Torrent on Cole that sent him flying back and into a building before unleashing enough Bloodthirsty Blades on Cole that had the building collapsing on top of him.

"You dead yet!" Delsin called down to the rubble as he landed n a building, draining a neon sign beneath him to switch powers." Tell me if your dead yet!"

Delsin quickly left the area with Light Speed as seemingly everything around him shorted out as Cole use Ionic Drain to draw it all to him and with a roar blasted his way out with a dozen Megawatt Hammers, taking advantage of his surge of energy and used a Lightning Hook to pull himself up to the building a Radar Pulse showed Delsin was running from. He entered Precision as he landed and immediately fired off a few Magnum Bolts that passed through Delsin who turned around while still using Light Speed and rushing Cole who used a Detonation Blast fired at his feet to launch him into the air as Delsin reformed and fired off four Phosphor Beams that slammed into the airborne Cole and sent him back and onto the building across from him. Delsin didn't give Cole a chance to get up through as he immediately fired the remaining three Phosphor Beams and it was safe to say that Cole was down for now. Delsin took a few steps back from near the edge of the rooftop before sprinting forward with Light Speed and jumped before using his Neon Thrusters to glide the remaining distance and hit the ground a few meters behind the powerful Conduit he had been fighting for the past few minutes. Delsin walked up to restrain Cole with Neon when the Conduit seemed to have been playing possum and leapt at him, his hand coming up to his face where Delsin managed to grab it with one hand while the other was pointed at Cole. The Demon of Empire City made a risky move as he attempted to Bio-Leech Delsin and it very quickly backfired on him as several Neon Beams hit him seconds later and threw him off of the Conduit who shot to his feet and left the rooftop with Light Speed, a plan forming in his mind as Cole quickly recovered and fired off a Bolt Stream towards the fleeing Delsin who dodged them all and the Cluster Grenades the Conduit threw in the air above him and rained down on Delsin.

Cole stopped when Delsin was out of his range and hit the ground with a loud thud as he drained a few signs on the buildings around him and decided he would wait for Delsin to come back and deal with him then so he leaned against the front of a nearby electronics shop after draining most of the things inside and he grinned when he spotted three DUP APCs shooting down the street and as several Pawns raced out of the APCs once they landed and Knights leaping across the rooftops using their Concrete powers.

"Just what I need." Cole spoke with a smirk as he threw a Lightning Tether forward and pulled himself up high enough to land on a power cable as he descended before he shot forward, unleashing electric hell on the DUP in front of him.

It was several hours later that Cole was resting on a ruined APC before he saw what looked like a moving boulder coming towards him.

"What the hell?" Cole asked himself as he set up before his eyes widened as the "boulder" held up an arm and fired off a volley of concrete disk at him and the Conduit scrambled off of the APC and hit the ground rolling when it exploded, the shockwave throwing him into the air where he shot a Lightning Tether to a rooftop and pulled himself forward only to be shot out of the air by a barrage of concrete that threw him onto the street where the boulder barreled into him and Cole found himself in a bone crushing grip as he strained to look behind him and saw a APC directly in front of him and he was closing the distance fast.

"What the hell are you!" Cole snapped as he let electricity fill his arms before striking down with a Gigawatt Blade on both hands and cracked the armor in the resulting explosion so did it again before unleashing Bolt Stream from both hands.

"Is that all you got Sparky?" Delsin roared as he picked up his speed and Cole cursed as he let out a roar as he unleashed a Lightning Storm on the living boulder that kept him trapped, simultaneously dealing massive damage to the boulder since he shattered the rock around it and causing him to scream as his body was overloaded by his own power as the explosion from the close by APC sent him skidding across the street.

"Talk about fireworks." Delsin groaned as he slowly pulled himself out of the ruined APC, the remaining concrete armor from his Boulder Dash falling off as he shook himself before turning to where the Conduit he was fighting laid collapsed on the street." Hey Sparky, you planning on getting up again or do I have to smoke you?"

Delsin absorbed the smoke form the wrecked APC around him and felt the excess smoke leak from his body as the chain around his wrist was covered with embers and smoke, uncoiling from around his wrist and hitting the ground with a wave of smoke erupting from it.

"Well, going to give me an answer or not Sparky?" Delsin asked as Cole coughed after a moment and slowly rose to his knees.

"You're getting on my last nerve kid." Cole growled as he allowed electricity to fill his hands as he slowly stood to his feet." I'm going to kill you."

Cole fired three Hellfire Rockets forward as he used Ice Launch to shoot into the air and the unprepared Delsin was shocked for a moment before he smirked and used Smoke Dash to pass through rockets while absorbing them even as Cole fired down Magnum Bolts on the smoking Delsin who simply used Smoke Dash again to pass through them before unleashing a rapidly charged Cinder Blast that Cole countered with a Pincer Bolt arching around the blast and striking Delsin the same time the barrage of projectiles struck Cole and both were consumed in a small explosion before hitting the ground where Cole used a widespread Thunder Drop to throw Delsin back when the two landed before he fired a Scythe Bolt forward, the five linked bolts shooting towards Delsin who quickly moved to the side with another Smoke Dash before unleashing a barrage of Smoke Shot from both hands as Cole used a Frost Shield to block them for the moment before he once again used Ice Launch to shoot into the where he used a Lightning Tether to pull himself onto a rooftop where he hit the ground on his stomach while entering Precision and firing down a dozen or so Lightning Bolts before firing down two Megawatt Hammers behind them which Delsin countered with a volley of Cinder Missiles before he absorbed the smoke from the burning wreck of an APC before charging up a Cinder Blast in each hand and unleashing them on Cole as he jumped from the rooftop. The Shock Grenade Cole was about to throw detonated on him and he was thrown back by the explosion.

"Have enough yet Sparky?" Delsin shouted as he used a Smoke Dash to move towards Cole who struggled to even sit up as he winced.

Delsin slammed into Cole as smoke and embers which quickly spread around him as a mini-tornado that quickly ended with Delsin having the majority of his chain wrapped around Cole's neck and strangling him even as the ember and smoke exploding from the chain disoriented Cole for a moment before electricity shot into him from a nearly lamppost and Delsin recoiled, the chain loosening enough for Cole to pull himself free. The Conduit spun on his heel and slashed a Gigawatt Blade across Delsin's chest, the Power Absorbing Conduit being thrown back by the following explosion as Cole let an Ionic Charge flow through his body as Delsin hit the ground. The Smoke Conduit groaned on the ground for a moment before smirking as he spotted a DUP restrained by electricity at his side.

"Thank you Sparky."

Delsin quickly absorbed the DUP's Concrete powers and threw himself into a Boulder Dash just as Cole unleashed his Ionic Freeze. Concrete won against ice as Delsin slammed into Cole seconds later, throwing him back and into a shop before Delsin fired off a burst of Concrete Shrapnel to send him through it.

"ENOUGH!" Cole roared, lightning exploding around him as he brought down another Lightning Storm on Delsin, focusing it all onto the Conduit without a single bolt moving away.

Within the storm Delsin screamed as the concrete armor encasing him was ripped away and he felt his skin being charred by the lightning as he found himself unable to even take a single step forward, forced to remain motionless as he was electrocuted to death before it all suddenly stopped.

Cole cursed when he ran out of energy and the Lightning Storm around Delsin faded away with a last single bolt that Delsin collapsed to the ground from, his body still smoking with the blackened remains of jacket falling off of his shoulder as the rest rested on the ground as ash.

"So, anything left Smokey?" Cole asked as he struggled out of the shop, his energy drained and his body tense and ready to fight even if Delsin was currently motionless.

"Yeah."

Delsin, against all odds, was pulling his healing body up and absorbing the smoke from the scorched and burning concrete around him he crouched before shooting into the air as three fireballs. Cole didn't like where this was going and so quickly let his last Ionic Charge flood his body with power even as Delsin reformed and rocketed towards the ground.

Ionic Storm met Orbital Drop and the explosion was enormous, wiping out the entire block in the resulting blast and both Conduits were down, unmoving.

DRAW!

Reasons for Outcome: Both Conduits are immensely powerful and both can take a massive amount of damage while giving as good as they get but neither could overcome the other with any combination of their varies move sets. Delsin beat Cole with the speed of Neon, the durability of Concrete, and ability of Digital and Speed but lacked diversity where Cole held mainly electric based powers but had mastered them throughout his time having them and could either take the damage and heal or press Delsin to retreat for a moment before attacking again. In the end both killed each other because they're power was too close and there wasn't enough from either to give them the edge.

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think? Feel like ranting at me for having it a draw? Have any reasons on why either of the two would win? If so leave a review if you have anything like that and I'll write an alternate ending depending on who gets the most support.

Peace.


End file.
